


Спина к спине

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они просто так встали, вот и все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спина к спине

— Даже не думай, что я буду тебя прикрывать, — говорит Гинтоки.  
Такасуги сейчас не видит его лица, но в малейших деталях может представить, как он катает по губам снисходительную усмешечку и обводит взглядом из-под прикрытых век окружившую их толпу аманто. Судя по возмущенному гулу, те принимают усмешку на свой счет. Такасуги хорошо понимает их неудовольствие: она входит в десятку самых раздражающих элементов мимики Сакаты Гинтоки. Даже, пожалуй, в пятерку.  
— Ты тоже не думай, — отзывается Такасуги. — А, стоп, я совсем забыл, ты же и так не умеешь.  
— Не расслабляйся, — ворчит Гинтоки. — Когда я расправляюсь с этими козлами, примусь за тебя.  
Воздух пропах кровью, гарью и кислой вонью вывернутых кишок. Небо простирается высоко над головой — солнце, размазанное в большое яркое пятно, выбелило его, как застиранную простыню. Нестерпимо блестит заточенная сталь — сколько же ее тут.  
А еще есть клыки, когти и хвосты с шипами.  
— Мы не сражаемся спина к спине, ясно? — говорит Такасуги, усмехаясь в сторону своей половины аманто, и крепче сжимает рукоять меча. — Мы просто так встали, вот и все. Кстати, тут больше ящериц, чем козлов.  
— С моей стороны козлов больше! — сварливо огрызается Гинтоки.  
Пылинки медленно кружат в тяжелой духоте. Кто-то из аманто дает отмашку — видимо, командир, первый в очереди за билетом на тот свет: чтобы убить змею, надо отрубить ей голову. Такасуги запоминает знаки отличия на мундире, прежде чем броситься вперед, а потом мир на некоторое время сжимается до режущей кромки меча, и мысли рассыпаются в ощущения и образы.  
Мертвая черная трава мягко пружинит под ногами, выпад — косой удар — разворот — выпад, вскрик, переходящий в бульканье. Тугое сопротивление, с которым сталь входит в плоть. Толстую кожу пробить сложнее, чем человеческую, уязвимых мест на покрытых чешуей телах меньше, поэтому бить надо точнее, а траектории смертельных ударов должны быть кратчайшими.  
Иногда в поле зрения попадает Гинтоки, похожий на белый вращающийся волчок. Когда Такасуги замечает краем глаза летящий сбоку клинок, он не пытается развернуться, чтобы парировать удар. Перед ним еще двое, и у Такасуги все равно не хватит времени — да и нет надобности его выкраивать, потому что в следующий момент клинок вместе с трехпалой когтистой лапой падает на землю, и снова кто-то хрипит и булькает, и волчок теперь не белый, а красно-зеленый.  
Они не сражаются спиной к спине, нет. Они сражаются так, чтобы у них не было слепых пятен.  
  
Когда все заканчивается, солнце палит так же яростно, хоть и с другого угла. Пропитавшаяся кровью одежда неприятно липнет к телу — скоро она заскорузнет и превратится в панцирь. Такасуги загоняет меч в ножны — руки кажутся тяжелыми, и получается не с первой попытки. Он оглядывается, уже начиная придумывать ответ на очередную не слишком остроумную реплику Гинтоки.  
Тот переводит дыхание, прижимая ладонь к боку и едва заметно морщась. Белого в нем не осталось почти ничего, и Такасуги ощущает глупое, беспричинно-необъяснимое желание стереть с его лица длинные разноцветные брызги крови.  
— Ранен? — спрашивает Такасуги.  
— По мелочи, — бросает Гинтоки. — Кажется, ребро треснуло.  
— Ничего без меня не можешь.  
— Чегооо?!  
Когда они дойдут до лагеря, усталость навалится вся разом — им повезет, если они смогут пошевелиться хотя бы через сутки. Такасуги отстраненно думает, что нужно будет отлить перед тем, как упасть, а еще о том, что упасть надо где угодно, только не рядом с Гинтоки: тот обладает способностью мешать, даже когда спит.  
  
Такасуги нередко просыпается от того, что Гинтоки закидывает на него руки и ноги. Однажды Гинтоки даже начал жевать его воротник — Такасуги постарался не представлять, что ему снилось. Наверняка в том сне Такасуги был чем-то сладким, бело-розовым и залитым карамелью — от одной мысли к горлу подкатывает ком, а вдоль позвоночника пробегает холодная дрожь.  
По утрам же Гинтоки заявляет, будто это Такасуги закидывает на него ноги. Врет, не моргнув глазом.  
Однажды, еще во времена школы, Гинтоки дремал на энгаве; Такасуги подошел к нему с кистью в руке, просто чтобы нарисовать пару обидных загогулин на щеках — но не успел. Он тогда еле отбился: Гинтоки дрался так, будто защищал свою жизнь. Его глаза были открыты, но он, казалось, совершенно не осознавал, что уже проснулся.  
Черт знает, почему Такасуги сейчас вспоминает все это.  
— Ты меня бесишь, — чистосердечно признается он, глядя на измазанное лицо Гинтоки.  
— Да знаю, — отмахивается тот. — Ты меня тоже. Пошли.  
Он разворачивается. Со спины его хаори намного чище, чем спереди, и без единой дырки.

Десять лет спустя Такасуги лежит лицом вниз, и копье нараку торчит из него, словно игла из бабочки. Боль накатывает волнами и утягивает в себя, как в болото, и сознание так и норовит ускользнуть.  
— …Самурай… Путь… — слышен голос Гинтоки откуда-то издалека. Звук временами прерывается, как в неисправном телефоне. — Тот, кто лучше всех понимает… Убить… Защищать…  
Сознание так и норовит ускользнуть, но голос Гинтоки держит его, притягивает нитками знакомых интонаций — а потом слова рассыпаются на звуки и собираются в новые слова, четко, ясно и громко раздающиеся прямо в голове:  
— Ранен в спину? Какой позор. Ничего без меня не можешь.  
В какой-то момент темнота перед взглядом проясняется, и Такасуги чувствует себя странно, так странно — будто картина, столько лет стоявшая перед его отсутствующим глазом, вдруг ни с того ни с сего зашевелилась.


End file.
